


Sister, Oh Sister (Pray Lend Me Your Hand)

by Lothiriel84



Series: Another Nail In The Coffin [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sibling Love, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: I am all the daughters of my father's house,And all the brothers too: and yet I know not.(William Shakespeare,Twelfth Night, or What You Will)





	

“We had chips,” he says, only the faintest hint of discomfiture to his tone of voice. “I thought – she liked me.”

She doesn’t know what to say, not really; which is quite a common occurrence for her in its own right, but she’s not sure there is anything appropriate to say to a man who’s only recently discovered he has a sister he couldn’t remember, and a complete wreck at that.

Between John and Greg, they’ve given her an abridged – and quite possibly revised – version of what happened that day; she thinks she gets the general picture, though she suspects there is quite a lot more to it than either man is willing to let on.

And then there is Sherlock, who somehow managed to reach out to his sister in spite of everything. Sherlock, who pays regular visits to her now, as well as helping John with Rosie, and trying to be a good brother to Mycroft.

“My sister, she said she was the one who taught me to play the violin. I can’t remember, I –” he pauses, as if struggling for words. He’s not the man he was only a few weeks ago, when she was sitting at the back of an ambulance trying really hard not to cry in frustration at the state he’d reduced himself into. He sounds more vulnerable, and at the same time much stronger because of it; and finally quite ready to accept the simple truth that they’re all human in the end.

“She won’t talk now,” he adds at length. “Nothing can reach her, except the music.”

He meets her gaze, and he’s practically willing her to understand that he’s trying his hardest to muddle through the complicated mess of his own emotions.

Still she says nothing, simply extends her hand for him to take. His fingers find their familiar place around her wrist, and she lets him count each of her heartbeats; until he finally relaxes, and lets out a breath she’s pretty sure he didn’t even realise he was holding.


End file.
